


tears

by xiaoyanggang



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Liu Yang Yang | YangYang, Mentioned Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, WayV - Freeform, Xiaoyang, kiss, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoyanggang/pseuds/xiaoyanggang
Summary: xiaojun is sad & yangyang comforts him





	tears

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been awhile, I didn’t proofread so sorry!

tears

 

xiaojun sighed quietly before wiping the remainder of his tears. he had just gotten off the phone with his mother after having a talk. nothing serious had happened, they were simply having their daily check in. however, that didn’t stop her from occasionally getting emotional time to time & end up sobbing. today was one of those occasions. xiaojun knew the onslaught of waterworks would begin the second he heard her voice crack & her tone grow sentimental. despite reassuring her that everything was going to be okay, he couldn’t help but silent cry with her. xiaojun & all the people around him already knew he was very emotionally sensitive. he sometimes cursed his upbringing but was grateful for it at the same time. xiaojun’s train of thought was interrupted as he let out a quiet sob when reminiscing about his father, brother, mother, & dog. he really wanted to stop crying yet couldn’t help himself. it’d been so long since he last saw them. he tried to calm his breathing while putting his face in his hands. that was how yangyang found him when he walked into their room & made eye contact “hey deju-“ was what xiaojun remembered him saying before stopping. all the boy could do was stare at his bed sheets in shame as yangyang silently observed him. xiaojun knew hiding his sorrow or tears from his boyfriend & saying he was okay was pointless because yangyang always saw through his mask. “..xiaojun....” was the only thing yangyang said after a prolonged silence. nowadays he only called him that when there was something serious happening, otherwise he called him dejun. the tender, deep concern of his tone sent xiaojun over the edge & before he knew it he bursted into tears. he couldn’t hold it in anymore & heaved without restraint. yangyang bolted to the ladder of their bunk & climbed up, beelining towards his distressed boy. xiaojun felt yangyang’s body colliding with his as arms wrapped tightly around him. he instantly reciprocated the contact & buried his face in the other boy’s shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. they stayed that way for awhile. xiaojun finally registered they were both laying down in his bed after he regained a sense of composure, he tightened his grip after a sniffle. “you don’t have to tell me what happened...” started yangyang while rubbing his back up & down “..but just know that i’m here always. whenever you need me....i’ll be there for you, i promise” he finished with a whisper & kiss to the top of the other boys head. now xiaojun’s eyes watered for a different reason “it’s not that serious dummy” he playfully chided with his voice cracking at the end. “you’re crying, so it’s very serious to me” emphasized yangyang with no trace of teasing. xiaojun didn’t know what to say, he has never been good with confrontation so all he did was move closer, practically trying to fuse them together. “...I just....miss home sometimes” he finally confessed in a barely audible murmur thinking the other boy hadn’t heard him. “you’re not the only one” xiaojun loosened his grip around yangyang’s neck slightly so he could backup & look at him in the eyes. yangyang’s expression turned forlorn as they locked gazes. “I miss my family too.....so does everyone else, but following our dreams requires sacrifice, we talked about this before.” xiaojun nodded with his eyes flickering “yea..yea I know...you’re right. im sor-“ “don’t apologize” he was sharply cut off & looked back up at yangyang’s solid expression. “don’t ever apologize for your emotions” yangyang said in a quiet voice with expressive eyes, he then leaned in & kissed xiaojun’s forehead gently. xiaojun felt warm all over & smiled a tiny bit. “I want you to count on me because we’re in this together & as cheesy as it sounds....ah” yangyang cringed at himself which caused xiaojun to giggle. “let me be your home” he finally said as he nosed xiaojun’s hair, squeezing his eyes shut. “I know I know it’s corny plea-“ “I love you” interrupted xiaojun. there was complete silence for a few moments. yangyang gradually moved his head down at a slow speed to grin at him. “well geez...I think IIke you too?” he said with his usual mischievousness, trying to uplift the mood. it worked because xiaojun found himself smirking “hmm..well I might have to take my confession back then.” “you can’t” replied the other boy. “why not?” mocked xiaojun. “because of this” & then a mouth was smothering his own in a deep lip lock that had his toes curling. they broke apart momentarily & yangyang beamed at him with a faint blush dusting his full cheeks “I love you too” he panted out. xiaojun didn’t know what to say so he did what always would when left speechless, use actions. he touched their foreheads together & released a content sigh. everything was going to be okay. xiaojun wasn’t alone on this path, he had to remember that he was apart of a little family of his own right here with several other boys. reminding himself that with yangyang by his side, he’d be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> see you next time! x


End file.
